From the Future to the Past
by MedicNaruto
Summary: A Naruto Time Travel fict but with a twist
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come back here you damn brats!" A group of samurais and ninjas shouting and chasing seven little running away kids. "Catch if you can, slowpoke!" yelled a boy with brown hair, wearing a brown coat with the Aburame symbol on its back, running with him was his canine partner. "no talking and keep running baka!" shouted his older brother who looked identical to him expcet he had a pair of black sunglass on and he had his canine partner on his shoulder. It was like that all day until the samurais and ninjas gave up and went home, tried."we don't get any money for this shit" one deported ninja said the rest nodded in agreement and left the 'brats' alone. "Are they gone?" the blond of the group asked. "yup" said the leader of the group. Getting out of hiding one by one, they kids formed a circle and the leader dropped the thing the stole in the middle. "so what do you think it is Kenta?" asked the brunette. The leader, now named Kenta should stared at it and said "Don't no, but thats open it, Hizashi if you do the favor and open it. Another brunette, with a ponytail and pureless eye lens nodded and was about to open their prize when the blond asked "why can't I open it nii-san!? It was me and Sora who found it, so it only right if we open it! Its in our code!" Kenta thought for a moment then said "ok Minato-kun, but you and Sora have to open it at the same time" Minato shouted happily, grabbed the long red headed next to him, and the both open teh prize to see a…...scroll? "We stole a scroll?" Hizashi asked angrily. Hizashi wasn't the only one disappointed, they were all mad. What the heck are they suppose to do with a scroll? Then the kid with the sunglass had an idea. "open it!" "huh? what are you saying my youthful friend?" said another red head kid with long braid hair. "yeah, Ren what are you saying" asked his younger twin. "Sen you idiot! I said to open it, now open it!" The now named Ren commanded. Sen looked a little unsure, but he did what his brother said and open the scroll. They stared at the writing for a hour. "can we even read this my youthful friends?" asked the red head.

"shut up Gai! I think I can" Hizashi said looking pretty pissed at Gai! 'was it because I didn't let him sleep today?' Gai asked himself, but silently nodded and gave Hisashi the scroll. "what does it say Hizashi-san?" Sora asked silently

"yeah Nara, what does it say?" tauted Ren playful.

"Is it something fun Hizashi-kun?" Minato asked

"is it youthful?" Gai asked impatiently

"does it have good jutsu in there?" Sen asked hopeful. He nodded more training and more jutsus. Hizashi got a tick mark. He should had the scroll for five minutes, and now they want answers! Why the hell did he become friends with these them again? He wondered. "Guys let the boy talk" Kenta commend. Who Hizashi gave a silent thank you. "so what does it say?" Kenta asked curiously, he also wanted to know. Hizashi for his part did not know what it said, so he lied "its a how to make ramen and bread quicker jutsu" In a flesh Minato and Kenta snatch the scroll and they performed it right there. "wait Kenta and Minato that not a-" that was silent by a white light.

A beautiful person with long bright blond hair was walking back and forth, looking into every rooms his castle had and search every where for his two missing kids: Kenta and Minato. "oh Kaito, why they hell are you not helping me?!" He asked his husband, the

emperor of the United Western Empire, Kaito Kazama. A young 33 year old man with silver eyes and brown hair just smiled at his wife's angry. "ah, Naruto-chan, I bet their fine. They do have our genes you know. So come down and relax" Kaito said. Naruto for his part come down and was about to relax when a worried Gaara and worried Lee enter the room. "what wrong Lee?" Kaito asked his taijutsu capitan. You see in the Western Empire they had six captains that control part of their forces. There was the maiden unity, who's captain was Lady Hinata. They were the heavy hitters of the group. The maiden were also all female groups who choose to be a virgin next unity was the taijutsu, who was basicly the close range hand to hand combat of the group. Their captain is Lee. Third came the weapon unity. Their power was the weapon they held and were the middle range fighter of the groups. They were also like the maidens but unlike them they had an all male fighters. Their captain is Shino Aburame. Four came the strategists unity. The smart one of the group. They were the ones who plans all there movement in battle. Their captain is Shikamaru Nara. The fifth one was the leaders unity. They tell everyone else in what to do and lead them to victory. Their captain is the emperor Kaito Kazama. And finally the last one were the healers unity. They healed wounded comrades on the field a their groups. Their captain was the empress Naruto Namikaze. "Gai is missing" Lee said. Naruto and Kaito stared at each other eyes then back to the two people in the room and asked "you sure?" Gaara nodded. Naruto got up quickly, ran to Gaara and said "Minato and Kenta are also missing. If your son is missing that means…" the door flew open and Kiba Inuzuka stomped in and asked quickly "have you guys seen Ren and Sen? They were suppose to be home a hour ago" Naruto shook his head at his friend, but said "my childs, and Gaara's son are also missing, does this mean Kurama's and Neji's kids are also missing?" Has if kami heard the question the two people walked in pissed. "Has anyone seen my little Sora?" Kurama asked

"Has anyone seen Hizashi?" Neji asked. Everyone shake their head in a no. "are all our kids missing?" Kaito asked. They all nodded. But one question was bugging them where the hell are their kids? And how the hell kidnapped them? Because now they are dead meat when they get their hands on them! "I think i know where they are" they heard a someone say. They turn around to see the captain of the weapons unity, Shino Aburame. "really Shino-kun? you know where they hell are twins are?" asked Kiba. Ignoring his 'wife' question Shino got out a scroll. The same scroll the kids had with them! "Whats that?" Naruto asked picking up the scroll from Shino's hand. "Thats my time travel jutsu, I am working on" a lazy voice say. They look up and saw Shikamaru Nara being drag by the ear by Hinata Hyuuga. The most lazy and smart guy in the whole empire, also Neji's husband, being grag by the most fierce woman in the entire empire means one thing…."Shikamaru want did you do to my children" the 'wife' yelled angry at the man. 'poor guy' was all the husband can think of when they saw the look there wife's was giving Shikamaru. You what they see hell has no fury like a woman scold. "what does your time travel jutsu do Shika?" Kaito asked quickly trying to save his fellow captain for certain doom, that was about to take place. Shikamaru sighed, got out a cigarette, lit it and smoke. "it takes them to the past" he said after a few smoke.

"you mean…"

"are kids are…"

"yep…."

Kenta felt someone was on top of him, and when he finally regain consciousness, he saw Sen was on top of him. Kenta was first shock then felt the heaviness of Sen's unconsciousness body and yelled "get the fuck off of me Sen or I'll kill all your bugs!" The said person woke up and got up quickly. "so where are we guys?" Sen asked looking around the place. He can tell that they were in a forest, but where were they? Sen heard Sora gasped. "what?" he asked the red head. Sora pointed to a mountant, more important a mountant with the craving of previous or current hokages. "tha-thats…" Sen shuttered

"Mount hokage" his twin finished

"but is that suppose to be destroyed?" Minato asked

"yes, my youthful friend my father said that was destroyed by Air because of the way the trusted aunty Kurama and aunty Naruto" Gai answered. Kenta nodded in agreement. The mountant was destroyed by Air ten years ago, when Kohona forced tried to take back Kurama by force, by the order of their six hokage Sakura Haruno, since she thought this was the only way to get Naruto back. Sadly for Kohona it backfired and not only did they have to pay a lots of money to the west but Air out of rage, destroyed their prized monument: Mount Hokage. Now here they were with the mountain not yet destroyed by a pissed off husband. Which meant one thing. Too bad Hiashi just had to say it. "guys we're in the….."

"...Their in the past" Shikamaru finished. And they heard a big 'thump' and saw Naruto, Gaara, Kurama, Kiba, and Neji knocked out cold in other words fainted.

Well this is my revise of my the Namikaze's Twins please tell me if you like it.

Character Profile

Kenta Kazama- male

Parents: Kaito Kazama and Naruto Namikaze

Age: 10, older twin

Born: November 23, two minutes ahead of Minato

Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes, wears a black jumpsuit

Likes: his younger twin, this friends, family, and raman.

Kenta is more of the leader of the group, and will also be the voice of reason, a trait he inherited from his father, Kaito. He also raman addicted like his mother, Naruto

Minato Kazama- male

Parents: Kaito Kazama and Naruto Namikaze

Age: 10 younger twin

Born: November 23

Appearance: Blond hair, silver eyes wears a dark orange jumpsuit

Likes: his older twin, his friends, family and bread

Minato acts more like Naruto and is the group helper, when they get hurt.

Sora- male

Parents: Air and Kumara

Age:10

Born: November 24

Appearance: has long red hair, bright blue eyes. wears a kimono

Likes: his family , friends, sleep and more sleep

Sora acts like his father, his more calm and quiet, but when you disturb his sleep, he'll go a little kyuubi on you.

Gai Lee- male

Parents: Rock Lee and Gaara

Age: 10

Born: November 21

Appearance: red braided hair, green eyes,wears a jumpsuit like his father

Like: youthfulness, his family, friends and more youthfulness

Gai is everything that has the word youthful in like his father

Hizashi Nara- male

Parents: Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga

Age:10

Born: November 22

Appearance: He looks just like a younger Neji, expect his hair is in a ponytail

Like: planning, being smart, his family, and his friends

Hizashi is the smart one on the group, so his the one that makes the plan

Ren Aburame- male

Parents: Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka

Age: 10

Born: November 25, older twin

Appearance: brown hair, and brown eyes, wears the Aburame coat with sunglass on

Like: his twin brother, bugs, his partner Aku, his friends and family

Ren acts more like Shino, so he's the logical in the group

Sen Aburame- male

Age 10

Born: November 25, younger twin

Appearance: brown hair, and brown eyes, wears the Aburame coat with the sunglass

Like: his brother, bugs, his partner Kisa, his friends and family

Sen acts more like Kiba, so he will charge in first with out thinking, thank kami he has a logical big brother.

note: Naruto, Gaara, Kurama, Kiba and Neji are all MALE! They got pregnant because of a jutsu! So yeah this is yaoi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ok guys thats make this clear" Hizashi said walking back and forth, "we're in the past, where are fathers and mothers haven't got married yet or our empire has been made yet. In fact I bet it still war divided. But more importantly we are in the Goddamn PAST!" 'slap' The group saw Kenta bitch slap Hizashi on the face "dude calm down, and take a deep breath and SHUT-UP! we know we're in the past, so thats figure out how to get out of here! Any suggest?" Hiashi and the rest shake their head. Kenta sighed in defeat he also didn't know how to get out of here. Why the hell did they have to do that stupid jutsu? Now their trap in the past forever! Only if they could get help… Something click in Kenta's brain. "guys that ask the old man for help!" he told his friends. "Old man? who's that?" Sen asked only to be smack on the head by his brother. "his the guy who help aunty Naruto when the villagers were being mean or asshole to put it short to you to him"

"ooooh, wait this he even alive?" Sen asked looking around for some evidence or proof. They all knew that the old man died on the battle with sand ninja against his old student Orochimaru, it was the first thing their parents taught them. "yeah, their proof look at he mount. hokage" Kenta ordered. Sen looked and saw only four heads instead of six which means one thing. They were in the past where the old man is still hokage and alive, and they are on a forest alone which means one thing…. "We're in the Chunin Exams arc!" Sen and Gai shouted at the same time. "well duh, little bro, now come on thats go find that tower!" Ren commanded and start walking with Aku walking behind him. Kenta and Minato also started to walk and were chanting. Sen ran to catch up with his older twin and Gai dragged a lazy Hizashi. "hey wait aren't we forget someone?" Minato asked when they are near the tower. "what do you mean anki? we have everybody. Sen, Ren, me you Gai, Hizashi and …." Then they realized it "SORA" They ran back got a sleep Sora and ran to where they we before. "so*pant* how do we go inside*pant*" Sen asked panting then fell on the ground. "IDK, by Gai's Dramatic entry?" Minato suggested. Gai looked ready and was about to do it when Kenta said "we can't do that, it will get everyone noticing us and we are trying to be quiet and unnoticeable, got it" they nodded in union and said "hai, leader-san" in union. Kenta for his part blushed and scold them "stop calling me that!" The kids smiled and said in union "nope leader-san" Kenta sighed in defeat. His friends will never change. "anyway thats sneak in, that much easier and quieter than Gai's dramatic entry" Kenta said trying to found an opening."but what if they catch us nii-san?" Minato asked

"than we are taken to the old man, either way we will might the person ,so thats go" Kenta ordered after finding an opening. One by one they got up, went through the opening and sneak in the tower. "this is too easy" Sen said the rest agreed with him. They had made it to the old man's room and not one person saw them or tried to catch them. Hell they met a few ninjas and still they didn't get caught! "so how what's to open the door?" Kenta asked to his group. They looked at each other and pointed to him "you do it leader-san! you are the closest" Kenta defeated opened the door to see an old man in a funny hat. "umm old man we need your help" he said unsure. The said old man looked up for his book to see seven kids at his door stop.

"can I help you?" he asked the kids. The one with brown hair and blue eyes that has the same depth has Naruto said "umm old man we need your help" He blinked, then blinked again in disbelief did that kid just called him old man? 'but only Naruto calls me that?' he thought "how are you kids?" he asked them. The one with brown hair and a coat said "I'm Sen, This(pointed to his twin) is my brother Ren, he's(pointed to the braided red head) is Gai Lee, thats(pointed to the another redhead who's sleeping) is Sora, he's(pointed to the only blond) is Minato and he's(pointed to the one who talked) is are leader-san Kenta, and we are from the Future!" He finished. Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage and the old man Kenta called him fainted. The kids just stood by the door shocked! "did he just fainted?" Gai asked still in shock

"mmm" the rest nodded. Hiruzen woke up when a bucket full of water dropped on him. "whatt" he screamed getting up, and saw the kids. "ar-are you guys really from the future?" He asked. The kids all nodded. Hiruzen sighed how the hell were future kids in his room, talking to him and called him old man? But he stored that for later and asked the most serious question "who's your parents?" It became oddly silents in the room, even the temperature dropped. Until Kenta said "me and Minato are Naruto Namikaze, I mean, Naruto Uzumaki's and Kaito Kazama's twin children" next was Gai who replied "i'm Gaara and Rock Lee's child" After that was Ren who's answered "me and Sen are Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame's kids. And Sora is Kurama and Air's kid" he finished since he knew Sora is still asleep. 'So Naruto married the fire daimyo's son, good for him' Hiruzen thought at least in the future the boy is happy. Then it click "why the hell did they have you guys if they are all male!" he asked/shouted

"Because of a male pregnantance jutsu" Kenta shouted

"wait theres a male pregnantance jutsu?"

"yup, and does that answered your question?"

"I guess," he sighed "now you kids stay here will I go get some people, ok" he got up and left his room. "I wonder who's he going to get?" Sora asked. They turned around and said "your awoke, Sora?" The redhead nodded and responded "something interesting will happen, believe it"

Hiruzen returned with Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Mighty Guy. "why are we here hokage-seme" Kakashi asked while his face is still in his book. "because of this" he opened the door and showed the joinin the kids. "umm, hokage-seme, who are they?" Kurenai asked. "they…..are from the future" Hiruzen answered.

"the future?"

"yep"

"So why are we here hokage-seme?" Asuma asked. He knew that his father was up to something or knows something really important. "well thats just say they are your students future kids" Hiruzen said. The was silent for a few seconds then "WHAT"

Naruto and his team just finish the second part of the chunin exams and was about to ask Iruka about getting some raman, when he heard a big "WHAT"

Orochimaru was making his plan of taking over the leaf when he heard a big "WHAT"

"Yes, they are your students future kids, now please get Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and Kiba right now" ordered the hokage. The joinin nodded and got their students fast. Not surprise Naruto was the first to speak "why are we here old man!" Minato and Kenta started to laugh, Naruto looked at the kids in front of him, laughing at him and asked angry "what are you laughing about, brats" They stopped and pointed at him "you mom, you are still the same, even if your what 10?"

"I'm 12 you damn brats!" Naruto shouted "and did you just call me mom?" Minato and Kenta laughed again. "yup you are mom in the future"

"future, that means you guys are from the future?"

"yep, and you Naruto Uzumaki is our mother in the future. oh by the way I'm Minato and this is Kenta my nii-san, nice to meet you mother" Minato said. Naruto stared at his kids then fainted. Gai walked up to Lee and said "and you are my youthful father, in the future, I'm Gai by the way daddy" Lee for his part was speechless., than he fainted like Naruto did a few minutes ago. Kiba and Shino were present with twins. "I'm Ren,"

"and I'm Sen"

"and we're our kids in the future nice to meet you mom and dad" Shino and Kiba looked at each other then they also fainted. Hizashi walked to Neji and Shikamaru slowly, when he got there the plainly said "I'm your son in the future" Neji just fainted in a proper way, while Shikamaru just hit the floor. "See, I took you some thing interesting will happen today" Sora said after the past now parents fathers and mothers fainted. "I guess you are right but why did they faint?" Sen asked will trying to waking up his father. "Idk, but now the fun will begin" Kenta told them. "but Kenta, we can't mess up the past, it will mess up the future. Its called the space in time continuum" Hizashi augred. Kenta smiled, a very evil smile "I know but thats what I'm hoping"

**cliffhanger.**

Sorry but I also wanted to do that. And thank you for all who's reading this new story and is supporting me. Also reviewed and tell me if you like it


End file.
